thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cruxis
Background 4000 years ago, the goddess Martel went into slumber, and the Angels of Cruxis vowed to revive her. They use the Chosens of Mana in order to achieve this aim. By reviving the goddess, they will end discrimination and bring peace to the land. Certainly, at first glance their goals seem innocent enough, however, its the method to which they attain their goals that the problem begins. Their leader is Mithos Yggdrasill, often only referred to as Lord Yggdrasill, and he aims to either transform the whole world into his angels, or destroy those who he deems unworthy. Angels are people who have become equipped with a Cruxis Crystal, and if done improperly (as Lord Yggdrasill often does), it leaves a person "soulless" and incapable of arguing against his will. The second aim, reviving Martel, is also a farce, an attempt to revive his sister Martel who died many years ago. Through his and the other Seraphs Yuan and Kratos' efforts, they have created a religion around this lie in order to foster the idea of revival without much question. A Chosen of Mana, equipped with a Cruxis Crystal, eventually becomes soulless themselves, and will one day be used as a vessel to house Martel's soul, which they keep in a device in the tower. It is argued that they bear a genetic match to Martel herself, and these souls cannot be revived the same way that others can, since they are prone to a rare genetic disorder. The main base of operations for this organization is the Tower of Salvation. Unfortunately as events in the First Arc of the roleplay would have it, this organization has been completely dismantled, aside from a few remaining characters. Additionally, there are only two Cruxis Crystals remaining in the roleplay. They were initially in the possession of Rita Mordio, but now have changed hands to Jiyu Nanohana after Rita's strange disappearance. Roleplay Applications Currently, there are two ways to get involved int his organization: to become an angel and join Yggdrasill's cause, or to become a Chosen of Mana. In the end, all those who are equipped with Cruxis Crystals are given the access to the same set of powers, which will be explained further below in the "Powers" section. Normally, the process for the transformation is slow and takes time. For roleplay reasons only, this process is shortened down to a "short while" of unconsciousness. Extended issues, such as a soul being absorbed into the crystal once they give up their humanity, take a few months to kick into effect. However, the immediate effect of the improper removal of a Cruxis Crystal does occur at the same pace. A character will transform into what is known as an Exebula. These creatures can be returned to their original form with a resurrection-type spell, but are usually like angels in Self-Preservation Mode without anyone that can truly control them. They do have a little control over their form, but any raise in emotion will trigger an attack. Chosen of Mana Chosens of Mana are highly prized by Cruxis, and will eventually be hunted down and captured on Iriphos. Since there are varying worlds around, it means that the chances of Chosens appearing have improved drastically. However, since their appointment is based on a disorder that falls to a rare genetic trait, they are still limited in terms of how many can be on the world. There is only one to a given universe/fandom, unless they have biological relatives, who would also count. Motivation A Chosen doesn't have any particular motivation. If allied with what Cruxis wants, that's great. If not, well, they don't get much say in the matter anyhow. The angels will still hunt them down and try to transform them. Currently, the following universes/fandoms have been claimed: *Tales Of *Persona *Yu-Gi-Oh! *CLAMP *Marvel *DC Anyone outside of these fandoms may request to have their character added to the list of Chosen. Just because someone is named a Chosen does not mean they will be a successful vessel to Martel. The failing conditions are explained in the sections to follow. Appearance Chosen of Mana will often wear all white. Girls will usually wear skirts and boys wear pants. There is no other visible change besides their clothes and a soulless look in their eyes when captured. Clothing references include any member of Cruxis' outfit that is canon from the game, including Martel, or any Chosen of Mana. Colors that are reccommended are red, white, blue, and gold. Black is used very sparingly. If a Chosen has birdlike wings, it means they have failed as a Chosen. Personality The personality change at first application of a Cruxis Crystal is immediate. Depending on how successful a Chosen is, they may or may not be able to speak. Successful ones cannot. On the outside, they look much like a soulless zombie, and do very little without provocation. However, on the inside is where the personality is truly housed. Their souls are trapped in the crystal itself, and they can see and hear everything that's going on around them, but cannot directly control what they do. However, in roleplay and based off of the game, there is a mode that they can use, called Self-Preservation Mode. There are three key triggers from this mode: extreme emotions, threat to self, and random. Extreme emotions does not mean heightened, but more like the very very far end of the spectrum, like undying hatred or love. Threat to self means as it sounds, a threat to the life of the Chosen. Random too, is as it sounds. A player can choose a random moment to trigger the mode. What happens in this mode, is that the character goes into an attack mode, and will start trying to kill ANYONE that is nearby them. The only exception is a character, which is chosen by the player secretly, who can convince them to calm down. This person is usually someone they are very close to. The other way to stop/negate the mode is to deliver a mortal blow to the character, or run out of things to kill. Reversal Reversal for a normal angel is very simple. An accessory bearing a Key Crest or Rune Crest can be used and they will regain their emotions. However, the use of a Key Crest will start the effects of the genetic disorder, which involve the body slowly turning into a crystalline object. This eventually leads to death. They still keep all of their angelic traits, and as of yet, there is no clear way to "undo" becoming an angel, since it is a genetic transformation. If the crest is removed at any time, the soulless state will return. Cruxis Angel Angels can come from just about anywhere. Although those who join rank are likely to lose their ability to speak on their own behalf unless they fall under a special circumstance. Angels are usually "soulless" beings, so letting them be able to act too autonomously is a bad thing. (Motivation, Appearance, Personality, Reversal) Motivation They do not need a particular motivation to join Cruxis. However, all angels are left "soulless" unless they prove that they are capable of serving their lord without fail even with that particular side-effect reversed. Appearance Girls will usually wear skirts and boys wear pants. There is no other visible change besides their clothes and a soulless look in their eyes when captured. Clothing references include any member of Cruxis' outfit that is canon from the game, including Martel, or any Chosen of Mana. Colors that are reccommended are red, white, blue, and gold. Black is used very sparingly. Personality The personality change at first application of a Cruxis Crystal is immediate. Regular angels can speak, although they speak without emotion at all times. On the outside, they look much like a soulless zombie, and do very little without provocation. However, on the inside is where the personality is truly housed. Their souls are trapped in the crystal itself, and they can see and hear everything that's going on around them, but cannot directly control what they do. However, in roleplay and based off of the game, there is a mode that they can use, called Self-Preservation Mode. There are three key triggers from this mode: extreme emotions, threat to self, and random. Extreme emotions does not mean heightened, but more like the very very far end of the spectrum, like undying hatred or love. Threat to self means as it sounds, a threat to the life of the angel. Random too, is as it sounds. A player can choose a random moment to trigger the mode. What happens in this mode, is that the character goes into an attack mode, and will start trying to kill ANYONE that is nearby them. The only exception is a character, which is chosen by the player secretly, who can convince them to calm down. This person is usually someone they are very close to. The other way to stop/negate the mode is to deliver a mortal blow to the character, or run out of things to kill. Reversal Reversal for a normal angel is very simple. An accessory bearing a Key Crest or Rune Crest can be used and they will regain their emotions. However, unlike Chosen, there is no ill effects for using a Key Crest, the cheaper of the crests to manufacture. They still keep all of their angelic traits, and as of yet, there is no clear way to "undo" becoming an angel, since it is a genetic transformation. If the crest is removed at any time, the soulless state will return. Powers All those equipped with Cruxis Crystals get some bonuses. For example, they all obtain either mana-based wings (usually this falls to Chosen) or birdlike wings (usually this falls to non-Chosen) that give them the ability to fly. With some practice, they will be able to fly at decent speeds. Additionally, they gain enhanced senses that are stronger than what is considered normal for a person of their race, which does include their strength. All angels also become ageless, meaning that they will stop aging at the moment the crystal is applied. They can still die, however. While mortal blows will stop them for a time, the only way to truly kill an angel would be to destroy their Cruxis Crystal. Also, all angels get the chance to learn Angelic, pick up a new weapon or improve mastery of an old one, and get to pull some spells from the Symphonia spell list. By default for characters, the roleplay allows for all of them to learn Angel Feathers, Holy Song, Sacrifice, and Judgment. A Chosen is required to learn these spells. The moderator in charge of this, IceEnchantress09, usually will help make sense of the list if asked, and reccommend spells on request. Gallery Exebula.jpg MartelSpirit.jpg Yggdrasil.jpg MithosYggdrasill.jpg Tos ygo5ds cruxis angel yusei by iceenchantress09-d3c6pe7.jpg Yuan.png CruxisangelNaoto.jpg Static.jpg Category:Group Category:Tales Of Category:IceEnchantress09